Negotiations of Love
by Ryoko7
Summary: What happens when a female Ancient Dog Demon gets mixed up with InuYasha and his brother Sesshoumaru in a fight over her? A crazy love triangle with passion, humor, and lots of adventure! Read and review!!!
1. The Fusion

InuYasha doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (lucky her). Ryoko is MY character and, no, she isn't the Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo. SO DON'T USE RYOKO!!! Enjoy the fanfiction and remember to review!  
  
Sesshoumaru: When do we read the story???  
  
Ryoko: Hold on, Fluffy-sama!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *cringes* Don't call me that. *growls*  
  
Me: Be nice you two, no fighting!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *growls*  
  
Ryoko: *growls*  
  
Me: *sweatdrop* Ok, ok, here's the story!!!  
  
***  
  
Ryoko walked along a path in the InuYasha Forest. She sighed as she looked at her clawed hands, both covered in Human blood. Her extremely long brown hair was in a braid down her back and she could hear the squeaks of leather as she walked along in her red body suit.  
  
She found a stream nearby and looked into it to see her reflection as she washed her hands of the Human blood. She was beautiful for her age of 1200 years. Her fangs were still sharp as were her claws and her senses.  
  
She had golden eyes which she thought gave her a look of intelligence and her blue moon crescent on her forehead and red stripes on her cheeks gave her a graceful touch. She was also thankful that she had been born the Ancient breed of Dog Demon. She had also been gifted with agility and nine long brown tails, each tipped with a small ring of darker brown.  
  
Her eyes followed two large salmon swimming nearby and in an instant the two fish were squiggling around in her grasp. She smiled with pleasure at her skills. Suddenly Ryoko's elf like ears flicked backwards as she heard a twig snap and a group of three humans, one half breed, and a small kitsune wandering close by.  
  
The stench of the Humans hurt her delicate nose. She stood and turned to the group as they entered the clearing she was in. Ryoko smirked and slit the stomachs of the salmon in her hands.  
  
"Who are you?" She heard the gruff voice of the hanyou. He was as tall as she was and had long silver hair and golden eyes that showed bravery. "I am Lady Ryoko and you?" she replied to him as she arched a brow.  
  
But before he could answer, the male Human rushed forward to kneel in front of Ryoko and grasp her hand and asked, "Will you bare my child?" Ryoko chuckled, "I see you are so desperate, Houshi, that you go around asking every woman that you see." The monk was taken a back and replied, "My lady, you are not just any woman, but a beautiful one with gorgeous eyes." "Oh, brother, give it a rest, Miroku," The half breed muttered as he went and dragged Miroku back.  
  
The female Human in the green and white uniform took a few steps forward. "I'm sorry, Ryoko. I am Kagome and that is InuYasha and that is Miroku," she said in a sincere tone explaining that the hanyou was InuYasha and the Houshi was Miroku. The other female Human with the boomerang spoke, "I am Sango the Demon Exterminator and this is Kirara and Shippo."  
  
Kirara was the small cat on her shoulder and Shippo was the small kitsune that was standing next to Kagome. Ryoko noticed a small crystal on a chain around Kagome's neck. "The shards of the Shikon Jewel," Ryoko breathed as she grasped the small ball between two of her clawed fingers.  
  
Kagome gulped at the claws being so close to her skin. InuYasha immediately rushed forward and gripped Ryoko's arm and growled, "Leave Kagome alone." Ryoko glanced at him then back at the jewel and backed away some. "InuYasha, she was just examining the Shikon Shards! You always have to be so rude," the girl hissed at him.  
  
"Well, it seemed she was going to cut you!" InuYasha exclaimed. "You are a fool to underestimate my hearing abilities, InuYasha. You should listen to the girl and shut your mouth," Ryoko said coldly.  
  
InuYasha opened his mouth to reply, but closed it once more at second thought and crossed his arms, "Humph." Kagome glared at him then turned back to Ryoko and said, "Please travel with us. We would love your company, Miss Ryoko!" Miroku added, "Yes, we would." Sango, Shippo, and even Kirara nodded happily. "Then I will, thank you," Ryoko replied with a smile and joined her new companions.  
  
***  
  
Later that night a fire was made by the Houshi and Ryoko's two salmon, and a few others she had caught later on, were cooked and eaten heartily. The small kitsune sat back and licked his lips and complimented Ryoko on her cooking, "That was really good, Ryoko-chan!"  
  
Ryoko bowed her head towards Shippo, "Thank you, Shippo. Would you like to sit with me?" Shippo nodded eagerly and sat in Ryoko's lap. He looked up at her and smiled and Ryoko smiled back. Miroku stared at her, well, not exactly. Sango saw at what he was looking at and hit him over the head with her boomerang, "Houshi-sama, keep your eyes to yourself," as Miroku smiled slyly, Sango added in, "and your hands."  
  
InuYasha sat in a shady tree next to the fire. He stared up at the moon. It was a crescent that night, very pretty with stars surrounding it. Ryoko looked up at him and gracefully leaped into the tree. He turned slightly and looked at her as he felt the branch move underneath him.  
  
InuYasha stared for a moment and asked in a cold voice, "What do you want?" Ryoko ignored his question and commented on the moon, "The crescent moon is my favorite one during each month." "Just like Sesshoumaru." InuYasha muttered, but Ryoko heard him. "I have heard of the Lord of the Western Lands," Ryoko changed the subject. "Haven't we all heard of the bastard?" he asked no one in particular. "I grew up in the Northern Lands. I think your father was in rule then." "Probably," InuYasha replied as his hand wandered over the hilt of the Tetsaiga.  
  
"Could I see you sword?" Ryoko asked. InuYasha looked at her like she was crazy, but finally gave into her pleading puppy eyes. "Fine," he mumbled and drew it for her to hold. She gripped the blade's hilt and suddenly before their two sets of golden eyes, the Tetsaiga transformed.  
  
"The Fang Sword is real," Ryoko said in amazement as she sensed the sword's power. "What the..? It transformed for you!" InuYasha looked from the blade to Ryoko and back again. Suddenly the Tetsaiga jumped from her hands and her own sword rushed out of its sheath and the swords floated above their heads, then a bright white light surrounded the blades, but both demons didn't look away.  
  
When the flash was gone, one sword floated back into Ryoko's clawed hand. "They fused!" Ryoko exclaimed. "What did you do!?" InuYasha roared as he grabbed the now one sword, but he was thrown out of the tree and the sword went back to Ryoko. She jumped down to InuYasha and smirked, "It likes me." "It is not real so how could it like you?" "InuYasha, all swords have a mind of their own," Ryoko replied simply. Just then Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked their way.  
  
"What is wrong, InuYasha?" Kagome asked then noticed the gleaming blade. Before she could say anything, Miroku came up behind Ryoko and asked, "Is InuYasha bothering you, Lady Ryoko?"  
  
Then the Houshi rubbed his hand over Ryoko's butt and received and bash on the head by Sango and from Ryoko. "Ryoko made the blades fuse together," InuYasha grumbled. "No I didn't you half breed! The swords did it by themselves. You're just mad because you can no longer touch the Tetsaiga. Wait..."  
  
Ryoko said and closed her eyes and a huge gust of wind blew at her, but she stood perfectly still. The wind died down suddenly and Ryoko opened her eyes and whispered, "The blade was fused together out of will and two Shikon Shards." Kagome reached out to touch the blade in order to purify it, her senses booming of shards nearby.  
  
The sword flashed brightly and Kagome was thrown back against a rock. She yelped and sat up while rubbing her head, "I can't purify it. Oh no, InuYasha they're gone...my powers are gone! I can't sense the Shikon Shards anymore!"  
  
Kagome screamed as she could no longer feel the booming sensation. Ryoko smirked and turned to her, just then Shippo cried out, "The two shards are in her forehead!" It was true; the Shikon Shards were now sparkling in Ryoko's forehead, one on each side of her blue moon crescent.  
  
"But how could this be?" Sango asked. Ryoko just stood there as they stared at her forehead in awe. "I have no clue. Let's just say that our two swords have mated and become one, InuYasha," Ryoko said and chuckled. InuYasha rolled his eyes then jumped back into the tree to think, 'I just lost my sword....how could this happen?'  
  
Then Shippo suggested, "Why don't we go and ask Kaede about this?" "What a great idea, Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed with a small smile. She was obviously still devastated about losing her powers. Now she would be worthless to InuYasha. "So I'm guessing Lady Ryoko will be staying with us for a while?" Miroku asked no one in particular.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can only stay for a short while. I have business to talk about with the Lord of the Western Lands," Ryoko said. InuYasha narrowed his eyes and asked, "What business do you have with Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I don't have to tell you! It is business between my father and him. They are trying to discuss a peace treaty between the Northern and the Western Lands," she explained. "Feh," InuYasha growled then added in, "How come you are seeing him instead of your father?" "My father is dying."  
  
Miroku and Sango's eyes widened and Sango put a hand on Ryoko's shoulder and whispered, "I am very sorry, Ryoko." Miroku did the same and Ryoko nodded in regard to their kindness, "Thank you, Sango, Miroku." Kagome sighed and curled up next to the fire as she yawned, "I'm going to bed, good night."  
  
Miroku and Sango took a spot next to the fire and also went to sleep. Ryoko walked a ways away then nestled up against a tree.  
  
As she closed her golden eyes, she felt something crawl onto her lap and knew immediately it was Shippo, but when she looked down she saw Shippo and Kirara. She smiled and, with one of her nine tails, covered them and herself and slowly drifted into sleep.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko woke up early that morning to bathe in the hot springs she had smelled nearby the day before. She needed to get clean before Miroku woke up. She gently picked up the small kitsune and cat out of her lap and set them against the tree and wrapped them in Shippo's tail.  
  
Ryoko stood and quietly leapt into a tree and made a jump into the air. She soared with the clouds for a moment before landing next to the heated stream. The warm mist of the water washed over her face when she neared it. She smiled and quickly stripped of her clothes and winced then sighed as she sank into the water.  
  
She put each hand on a side of the shore of the springs and leaned back to relax more. The tops of her breasts were seen but she knew she was safe for an hour or so. She closed her eyes and placed her head on the shore where her arms were. She smiled slightly then opened her now purple eyes, which meant she was relaxed, to find a short, green, toad-like creature peering at her with wide-eyed gaze.  
  
She stared back at it in shock for a moment or so then grabbed the small toad and plunged it into the steaming water. She sat there with a satisfied look as it struggled to breathe under the water. Then she heard soft footsteps come up behind her and she looked up to find a tall demon standing there.  
  
She turned to get a better view and realized how handsome he was. He had golden eyes like her though she doubted greatly that they changed colors. He had long silver hair and pale skin. He was obviously the Ancient Dog Demon breed by the look of him. His outfit was very elegant, a white kimono with dark red flowers on them, the cloth was silk and was costly nowadays.  
  
His sash, a group of vibrant colors, bits of red, gold, green, yellow, and orange. He had a blue moon crescent on his forehead and two red stripes on each of his cheeks. "Lord Sesshoumaru," Ryoko whispered absently and released the little toad thing. Sesshoumaru arched a brow at the woman that sat below him. He glanced at her unclothed breasts then at her features and recognized the markings on her forehead and cheeks to be a replica of his own.  
  
The green youkai swam up to the surface of the water and began to splash around trying to find the shore. He grasped the dirt in his small green claws, pulling himself out of the water. He sat on the edge panting as droplets of heated water flowed down his face. Ryoko glared at him then back at Sesshoumaru who finally spoke.  
  
He asked Ryoko, "Who are you?" "My lord, I would be glad to tell you everything I know about myself if you would pass me my clothes and towel so that I might be dressed properly in your presence," Ryoko replied knowing he would ask that question. Sesshoumaru looked at the ugly green creature and said, "Jaken bring the woman her clothes."  
  
Jaken bowed slightly and sprinted over to her clothing, examining them. Ryoko took notice of what he was doing, scowled, then shouted, "Hey, stop that! Just bring me my clothes." Jaken jumped at her voice and quickly brought the red body suit, red thigh-high boots, and red underwear to her.  
  
As Ryoko gathered the clothing in her arms she looked at Sesshoumaru and muttered, "M'lord, if you would be kind enough as to look away?" He nodded and walked a few steps away from the hot springs and put his back to Ryoko, motioning for Jaken to do the same. Ryoko stepped out of the heated water and dried herself off with her tails and slid on her under garment, body suit, and then boots.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard the zipper of her body suit and turned to find her properly dressed. He then asked once more, "Who are you?" "I am the Lady Ryoko of the Northern Lands here to make negotiations of peace between the Western and Northern Plains, sire," Ryoko replied.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked towards her until their faces were just inches apart. "How come you are here instead of Lord Bashino?" Sesshoumaru asked with an arched brow. "My father is dying and could not make the journey."  
  
Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and whispered, "Give my regards next you see him." "Thank you, m'lord. When shall the negotiations be made?" Ryoko asked him. "You travel with me until I return to my palace or you can forget about the negotiations, your choice."  
  
The tone of Sesshoumaru's voice was a statement not decision a Ryoko could choose about. Ryoko nodded and respected his wishes, "I will stay with you, then, m'lord."  
  
***  
  
A small rustle in the bushes made Ryoko glance at a small tree nearby and a small girl burst out of the brush with a big grin and a giggle. Ryoko eyed the girl and noticed the messy half up half down ponytail that Jaken probably did to her. She had shoulder length black hair and big, excited brown eyes.  
  
She was very cute and looked to be around the age of eight. What Ryoko didn't get was why Sesshoumaru, who was known to hate Humans, was traveling with an eight year old Human female child. Ryoko arched a brow at Sesshoumaru and asked, "What is her name?"  
  
"Her name is Rin. I found her five months ago. She had been killed by a pack of wolves. Before that she had tried to help me when I was wounded badly by my brother InuYasha. To thank her for her kindness, though she is Human, I used the Tensaiga to resurrect her and allowed her to stay with me." "I see," Ryoko replied as the girl wandered over to her and stared up at her. Ryoko bent down and picked the girl up in her arms.  
  
She was surprised when Rin didn't object to being held but liked it probably because she got to be taller than she normally was. "Aren't you a cutie?" Ryoko asked Rin in a special voice she used for little children.  
  
Rin beamed and nodded her head happily at the compliment. Ryoko hugged Rin then put her down on the ground once more, but kept her hand on the little girl's head. "Lady Ryoko, are you alright?" Miroku asked as he walked backwards into the area where she, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken were.  
  
"Miroku, I'm fine, but don't turn around because I'm not dressed," Ryoko lied and looked from Miroku back to Sesshoumaru nervously. She knew that where ever Miroku was InuYasha would be nearby also and Ryoko didn't need the two brothers at each others throats. Miroku smiled and turned around on purpose.  
  
"I hope you're dressed Ryoko.Sesshoumaru!" Miroku exclaimed and raised his staff. "Miroku, it's ok. Sesshoumaru isn't here for InuYasha," Ryoko tried to explain. Sesshoumaru arched a brow with a look of interest and walked a bit forward and said, "Actually, I would like to pay my brother a visit if you don't mind."  
  
Then as if on key, Kagome, InuYasha, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara emerged from the bushes. They had been looking for Ryoko and came after her when Miroku didn't come back right away also because they didn't know what the Houshi would try on the female Dog Demon.  
  
InuYasha looked at Sesshoumaru in shock and growled, "What are you doing here?" Ryoko took a few steps forward and placed herself in between the two brothers and explained to InuYasha, "I was bathing in the hot springs and Sesshoumaru appeared behind me. I'm going to travel with him until he returns to his palace so we can get the negotiations started."  
  
InuYasha glared at Sesshoumaru and snarled, "But you have to come with us to Kaede to see if we can figure out how we can get your sword and the Tetsaiga to infuse." Sango stood a bit away from InuYasha making a sign with her hand to stop, Kagome put her head in her hands, and Shippo rolled his eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru began to chuckle, "So the two swords fused and became one. Let me guess only Ryoko can wield the blade now?" Ryoko turned to him and nodded. "Let me see the sword," he commanded Ryoko and reluctantly she handed it over. InuYasha was amazed that his brother could hold the blade. Miroku spoke as he realized why InuYasha couldn't touch the fused weapon, "InuYasha cannot touch the sword because he is not of pure Ancient Dog Demon blood. Ryoko and Sesshoumaru can because they aren't part Human like he is and they both have true bloodlines." "Damn," InuYasha said under his breath.  
  
Now at anytime Sesshoumaru could come and kill him and all of his friends because InuYasha was now defenseless. He never should have let Ryoko touch the Tetsaiga! "Lady Ryoko is coming with me and when she takes her leave, InuYasha, I will be coming back for you," Sesshoumaru said coldly.  
  
He threw Ryoko the blade and she sheathed it. Then the Lord turned and walked back into the forest with Jaken at his heels. Rin stayed with Ryoko who was staring at the people in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I must go now," Ryoko said picking up Rin and followed Sesshoumaru through the forest.  
  
*** 


	2. Lady Arika

Chapter Two is up, please read and review!!!  
  
Ryoko: Lady Arika is annoying me!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Me too, but at least she is hot.  
  
Ryoko: *glares and attacks Fluffy*  
  
Fluffy: *runs away*  
  
Me: *laughs nervously* On with the fanfiction!  
  
***  
  
They had been walking for half the day already and it seemed like no progress had been made. Rin cuddled up to Ryoko and fell asleep in the comfort of her nine, fluffy tails. The female Ancient Dog Demon sighed as she looked up at the darkening blue sky.  
  
Night would be upon them soon and Ryoko tired of strolling through this never ending trail of trees and shrubbery. "We shall rest here for the night," Sesshoumaru said as the group came upon a small clearing that had a shaded spot between two trees that was covered by a few big, green leaves.  
  
The Dog Demon Lord walked over to the hut-like area and took off his boa to place it on the spot. Ryoko stared at him in utter disbelief. 'Is he actually going to lay there and forget about us?' she asked herself, but Sesshoumaru moved towards her and tried to pry Rin out of her arms.  
  
Rin let out a whimper as she felt someone pull her away from the warm spot she was in. Sesshoumaru sighed and ordered Ryoko, "Sleep there." Ryoko looked at him and layed down in the fluffy area.  
  
Sesshoumaru's boa was so comfortable that as soon as Ryoko felt it beneath her, she was instantly relaxed. She sat back and closed her eyes as Rin took some of the boa and covered herself with it.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at the two then said, "I'm going to hunt for food, stay here with Rin and Jaken get firewood." Jaken bowed and ran off while grumbling about having to build the fire for the newcomer.  
  
Ryoko opened her eyes just in time to see Sesshoumaru walk into the woods and to see the small green toad dart away.  
  
***  
  
"InuYasha." Ryoko sighed and was stunned at what she just said. 'Why am I thinking of him? I barely even knew him!' She gazed down with a distant look at the small, sleeping Human in her lap that was so happy, probably dreaming about a fun experience she had had in the past with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Ryoko's childhood had been horrible, she was born into a wealthy family, but her parents died and she was taken in by Humans. After they found out she had nine tails, they knew she was a Demon. They beat her and used her for chores, the rest of them lazily staying in the shade while she slaved away each day.  
  
But when Ryoko reached her adulthood, she killed all those Humans and enjoyed every last bit of it. That was why her claws had been covered in Human blood before she met Inuyasha.  
  
Ryoko sighed as InuYasha's name resounded in her mind. She growled and tried to clear her head so she could get some sleep, but it was no use.  
  
Ryoko sighed and moved Rin off of her. She stood and caught sight of a stream and thought, 'Perhaps a cool swim will help me relax.'  
  
***  
  
The female Dog Demon floated on top of the water, gazing up at the stars. She didn't know why, but she was crying and the tears slid down her cheeks into the river. Ryoko stood in the water so that it went up to her neck.  
  
She was about to go under when she caught sight of two feet and looked up to see Sesshoumaru arching a brow as he looked at her. Ryoko didn't know what to do and just stared back at him.  
  
"Why did you leave?" Sesshoumaru asked in a calm voice. "I.I couldn't sleep," Ryoko replied glancing at the pile of clothing that sat next to the Lord. "Finish up and come back, I brought food," he said and left her to get dressed.  
  
'Will he ever stop appearing when I'm bathing!?' Ryoko thought angrily as she finished putting on her body suit and boots. She sighed and went back to camp.  
  
***  
  
Jaken had actually built a fire to Ryoko's surprise and an average sized deer was cooking on a spit over it. Rin had woken up and was rubbing her eyes with a yawn. Ryoko walked over to the little girl and sat down, letting her sit in her lap once again.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree with his leg up and was watching the fire. The orange, red, and yellow of the flames reflected in his eyes as Ryoko studied them wondering why he always snuck up on her when she was naked. 'Well, he is male, but still he has no right!' she thought as Rin gazed up at her.  
  
Rin looked from Sesshoumaru to Ryoko and back again then asked, "Why is Ryoko-sama staring at Sesshoumaru-sama?" The nine tailed Dog Demon snapped back to reality and looked down at Rin with an arched brow and said, "Rin, why don't you go play with Jaken?"  
  
Rin beamed and replied happily, "Ok!" She went off and began to bother the short, ugly toad Demon.  
  
Ryoko's golden eyes kept glancing from Rin and Jaken playing to Sesshoumaru who was thinking, from what Ryoko could tell by his facial expression. 'I wonder why he hides his emotions. What horrible thing happened in his past that made him so quiet and self-centered?' Ryoko thought as she stared at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed where her eyes were looking and he glanced at her making the female Dog Demon look away. Sesshoumaru turned to the two little ones playing and growled as Jaken got too rough with Rin.  
  
Rin rubbed her head as the small green toad hit her with his staff. Jaken smiled and laughed at her triumphantly. But suddenly was hit in the head with two big stones. He fell down and Rin started to laugh.  
  
Ryoko had thrown a rock at Jaken and as she gazed at Sesshoumaru she noticed that he had too. She smiled and laughed as Rin came and pounced on her. Rin beamed up at Ryoko then said with a hand on her tummy, "Rin is hungry."  
  
The nine tailed female sighed and nodded, walking towards the fire in order to get some meat for the child. She reached out her hand, but was burned lightly by the flames and pulled her fingers back quickly.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved forward as Jaken blew out the fire, and under his breath asked Ryoko, "Are you alright?" Ryoko nodded and put her burned finger in her mouth as Sesshoumaru gave some food to Rin.  
  
She squealed as she nibbled on the meat while sitting in the small, shaded area. Ryoko yawned revealing her two fangs for a split moment and rubbed at her eyes as the fire went blurry for a second.  
  
"Tomorrow, we are going to see someone. She has something that is mine and I want it back," Sesshoumaru said as he stared into the fire again. Ryoko yawned once more and said, "I'm going to sleep."  
  
Ryoko crawled over to the shaded area and curled up in the boa and fell asleep. Rin finished eating and cuddled up next to Ryoko. Sesshoumaru stared at the two females then at Jaken who had also fallen asleep.  
  
The Great Lord sighed and leaned against the tree and stared up at the sky; the moonlight washing over his pale skin. He closed his eyes and decided that this night he would rest.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko woke early that morning to find Sesshoumaru gone from the tree he had been leaning on the night before. 'I wonder where he went.' the demoness thought as she got up to look around for him.  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting in the hot springs near camp, enjoying the relaxation of the heated water. Sesshoumaru closed his golden eyes and sighed heavily trying to forget about everything that had happened in these last few days.  
  
Ryoko could sense Sesshoumaru's amazing power level, but suddenly it vanished. She couldn't feel him anymore. The nine tailed female searched thoroughly for any sign of the Dog Demon Lord.  
  
She could see and feel the mist of the hot springs and pulled back a tree branch that was in her way to find Sesshoumaru lounging in the water. Ryoko quickly darted into a bush as Sesshoumaru glanced at the spot she was just in.  
  
The Great Lord knew Ryoko was there, watching him silently, and had hidden his energy from her. He decided he would let her have her fun by spying on him. He was curious at how she would react later on.  
  
Ryoko's eyes were glued to Sesshoumaru's pale skin. She could feel the lust inside of her grow stronger as her urges to go to him became unbearable. She wanted more than ever for him to hold her in his safe, muscular arms.  
  
The demoness watched him stand, letting the water dribble down his body. Her eyes widened as he turned, facing her, though she couldn't tell if he saw her or not. She shook her head and darted away, back to camp.  
  
What would he think if he had known she was there? What if he had known, but didn't mind her watching? Why did he let her if he had known?  
  
Ryoko held her throbbing head as thoughts of InuYasha and Sesshoumaru ran through her it, giving her a migraine. What was happening to her? She had no clue, but she couldn't let it show.  
  
The female closed her eyes and made herself show no emotions as she entered the area where Rin and Jaken were now bickering about some stupid thing. "Shut up, Jaken," Ryoko growled at the small toad demon.  
  
Jaken turned to Ryoko and opened his mouth to say something, closed it, opened it, then closed it once more and turned to sit down against a tree. He grumbled about having to listen to the nine tailed Dog Demon because Sesshoumaru had ordered him to. Rin pouted and went to sit quietly next to Ryoko, looking up at her occasionally.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into the unusually quiet campus with a brow arched. Ryoko looked up at him; he looked as if he never gotten wet at all. The female turned away with a slight blush and stood.  
  
"We leave now to see Lady Arika," Sesshoumaru announced and began to stride along a path heading east to the Palace of Arika, well that's what the random sign said at least. The demoness sighed and followed obediently after picking Rin up in her arms. Jaken grabbed his Staff and darted along the road a few paces away from Sesshoumaru.  
  
***  
  
InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Kagome strolled down a path heading east. There was no conversation being held and it was very quiet. After InuYasha's confrontation with Sesshoumaru, he was convinced that his older half brother had brain washed Ryoko to coming with him.  
  
The half breed had already picked up her scent and was heading towards a palace he had been to once as a small boy, when his father had been alive. It belong to Lady Arika, she had had a crush on Sesshoumaru ever since she had met him some 100 years ago at a party she had thrown. He himself never liked Arika and neither had Sesshoumaru. InuYasha sighed as he remembered how much he had loved his brother back then, how they had been so alike. But nowadays they were always at each others throats. InuYasha didn't like fighting his older brother and sometimes he wondered if Sesshoumaru thought the same.  
  
As the palace finally came into view, the group stopped and Shippo exclaimed, "Wow, its huge!" InuYasha snorted, "That is nothing compared to Sesshoumaru's palace." Shippo went wide-eyed as he stared at InuYasha in disbelief.  
  
The castle was a light purple color with two towers and a stone wall surrounding it. There was a drawbridge over a mote filled with water. The windows, 30 in all, each had dark and light purple curtains and flowers on the window sill.  
  
InuYasha turned to his group, "I think we should stop and take a rest first." They nodded and sat down; Miroku took out a water canteen and passed it around. InuYasha jumped into a tree and thought, 'It would be best to catch Ryoko and Sesshoumaru on their way out. Arika didn't like me that much anyways.'  
  
***  
  
"Wow! It's so big and pretty!" Rin exclaimed as the purple palace came into view. Out of the corner of her eye Ryoko saw Sesshoumaru sigh heavily and brace himself for a very warm welcome. The nine tailed Dog knew they had come to retrieve something, but what was it and why was Sesshoumaru taking it back?  
  
Ryoko wanted to comfort Sesshoumaru, but it wasn't her place. She knew she would be hated by Lady Arika as soon as she was seen. Arika wanted Sesshoumaru for herself and didn't want Ryoko or anyone else to ever stand in her way.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped when they reached the risen drawbridge. He lifted a clawed hand gracefully which began to glow a greenish color for a moment. To Ryoko's surprise and Rin's delight, the drawbridge suddenly fell almost slamming down on Jaken who had gotten in the way.  
  
The Lord of the Western Lands walked forward into the huge castle followed by Ryoko, Rin, and Jaken. When they were fully inside, the door behind them swung closed by an unknown force. Ryoko placed Rin on the floor and searched for the Lady Arika. "Ah, my dear Lord Sesshoumaru, so you have finally changed your mind about my offer of being your mate?" said the sweet melodic voice of Lady Arika. She had obviously seen Sesshoumaru coming for what she wore wasn't all that appropriate. She took a few steps towards Sesshoumaru, smiling profusely.  
  
Ryoko had to admit that she was quite attractive but by how Arika acted Ryoko could also tell she was the kind of annoying woman who never left anybody alone. The Lady was wearing all purple; a jump suit (some what like Ryoko's) that stopped at her thighs and turn into shorts sort of, a light purple veil-like shawl was wrapped around her arms and she wore thigh-high purple boots, the purple brought out the blonde of her hair and green in her eyes. She had a long tail of which was wrapped around Sesshoumaru's waist; she was a wolf demon by the looks of it.  
  
The Dog Lord was not amused by her little game and simply said, "I want my Mother's Dagger back, Arika." The wolf demon was taken aback by this statement and pouted slightly as she replied, "I don't have it." Sesshoumaru growled, "Give me the Dagger, Arika, or I will search this whole house to look for it. And if I do that, you won't have a palace anymore once I'm done."  
  
The Lady ignored Sesshoumaru's last remark as her attention was filtered to Ryoko who stood behind Sesshoumaru. She walked forward and glared at Ryoko as she asked, "Who is this?" "I am Lady Ryoko of the Northern lands here to make Negotiations of Peace between the Western and the Northern lands," the nine tailed Demon replied as if spilling out her life story.  
  
"Good, so you are no threat to my relationship with, m'lord," she said coldly. Ryoko growled and replied, "But I wasn't finished. I'm also here to accept Lord Sesshoumaru's offer." Sesshoumaru arched a brow at this; he knew Ryoko was only trying to get back at Arika so he decided he would play along.  
  
Lady Arika abruptly faced Sesshoumaru and asked, "Is this true, m'lord?" The Dog Lord nodded and wrapped his arm around Ryoko's waist that in turn leaned her head on his shoulder. Rin giggled as Jaken stared with his mouth open, squawking mutely at the two Dog Demons.  
  
Ryoko felt oddly comfortable in Sesshoumaru's arms and wondered if he felt the same way, though when she looked up at him, she saw that he was gazing at Arika triumphantly. The Dog Demoness sighed and decided that it was just a game to get Arika to leave Sesshoumaru alone.  
  
The Wolf Demoness turned very pale and began to walk away. Sesshoumaru pulled away from Ryoko and snarled, "Where are you going, Arika? I want my mother's Dagger." She replied without turning, "I'm going to get it now."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and turned slightly, looking at Ryoko. He nodded respectfully and said, "Thank you." Ryoko rolled her eyes and replied, "It was only because that woman was getting on my nerves. I don't take insults very easily. Oh and I'm sorry for using you." Sesshoumaru shook his head and faced Arika as she entered the room again. She was carrying a Dagger which was sheathed in a golden holster with diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds on it. The hilt of the Dagger was also golden and on it was embedded the name "Naoma". Ryoko's guess was that "Naoma" was Sesshoumaru's mother's name.  
  
"Here," Arika said slowly as she held out the Dagger for Sesshoumaru to take. He picked it up and looked at it for a moment before making it disappear inside his kimono. "Thank you, Lady Arika. I shall take my leave now," The Great Lord said and walked towards the double doors which led to the drawbridge.  
  
Ryoko turned to follow, but was stopped by Arika's hand on her shoulder. "You are a very lucky Demon. I've been trying to get that one for 150 years," said Arika. Ryoko nodded and the Wolf Demoness let her go.  
  
*** 


	3. It's All Coming Back

Chapter Three is up!!! YAY!!! Remember to read and review, thx, bye!!!  
  
Me: *cries*  
  
Fluffy: What's wrong? Are you crying because nobody likes your story and you're and you're a complete failure?  
  
Ryoko: *growls*  
  
Me: *growls and smacks Fluffy over to the head* I'm crying because I don't know what to write next! How could you be so HURTFUL!? *cries again*  
  
Fluffy: x_x  
  
***  
  
"Let's go," InuYasha said as he heard the drawbridge rise after Ryoko walked out. They had moved closer to the palace and were hiding in the bushes. The hanyou was determined to convince the nine tailed Demoness to leave with him and the others.  
  
Kagome frowned and said, "InuYasha, why are we doing this? I mean, why do you care if she is being brain washed or not? She fused the Tetsaiga and her own sword together!" "No she didn't Kagome and by the tone of your voice I would say you're jealous," InuYasha said smirking. Kagome gaped at him and said, "Sit boy."  
  
The hanyou growled as he lifted his face out of the dirt. He laughed and said, "It's true. You are jealous!" "NO I AM NOT!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Inuyasha glanced back at Sesshoumaru and Ryoko who had stopped in their tracks at the sound of the shout. "Shit. Kagome now look at what you've done," InuYasha cursed. He slowly stood and walked out of the bushes. It was no use in hiding, Sesshoumaru already knew he was there.  
  
***  
  
"What was that?" Ryoko asked as she heard the shouting. "In the bushes.Inuyasha is hiding from us," Sesshoumaru replied with an arched brow. "Why is he even here?" Ryoko said confused.  
  
"That's what we're going to find out," Sesshoumaru said as Inuyasha emerged from the bushes. Ryoko stood there and out of habit, one of her nine tails brushed Rin behind her. Jaken, out of habit, had already hidden in back of Sesshoumaru. Ryoko glared at the small green toad and thought, 'Coward.'  
  
"So, little brother, what brings you here?" The Great Lord asked the hanyou. "I'm here to retrieve Ryoko from you. I know that you brain washed her into coming with you and I won't have it. I'm bringing her back with me." Ryoko eyed the group of Miroku, Kirara, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome still in the bush.  
  
She looked around nervously, not wanting to be the center of attention between the two feuding brothers. "A touching speech, really Inuyasha, but I'm afraid we've had a misunderstanding. Ryoko came with me out of her own free will," the full Dog Demon said as he glanced at Ryoko. InuYasha gazed at her and asked, "Is this true? You really went with my black hearted brother, who has no soul and gives no mercy?"  
  
The Dog Demoness replied, "InuYasha, Sesshoumaru has a heart, it might not be that big, but he has one. It isn't black either; you haven't seen the way he has treated me. He has been kind to me. I don't know why you hate one another, but it doesn't get you anywhere."  
  
InuYasha took a step back; he could feel color rising to his cheeks as he felt all eyes on him. He was wrong and had made a fool of himself in front of everyone. Why had he done this? He had no clue. The hanyou nodded and said simply, "I see." He then turned and walked back into the forest.  
  
***  
  
'Why do I feel so horrible? I hope I didn't hurt Inuyasha's feelings.' Ryoko thought as she sat at the campsite they had been at the night before. A fire was blazing and a deer turned on a spit over it. Sesshoumaru sat next to her, Rin was asleep, and Jaken was off getting more firewood.  
  
Sesshoumaru was staring into the fire as Ryoko turned to him. She wanted to ask him something she knew InuYasha would never tell her. The Lord sighed and said, "You want to know about my past and why Inuyasha and I hate each other, don't you?" Ryoko was stunned; it was as if Sesshoumaru had read her mind. "Yes," Ryoko replied and stared at him, hoping he wouldn't change his mind.  
  
The Great Lord sighed once more and took a deep breath and started, "InuYasha and I had different mothers. His was a Human and mine was a Dog Demon like our Father was. I loved my mother very much. You know the Dagger we retrieved from Arika? The name engraved on the hilt was my mother's name, Naoma. She was beautiful; she had long silver hair and golden eyes. I got my face markings from her, though all full bred Dog Demons have these markings. Though one day something happened that changed my life forever."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
A tall, beautiful, silver-haired Dog Demoness with a long, snow white tail stood next to a window sill gazing across at the lands she ruled over with her mate, the Lord of the Western Lands. One of her elf-like ears flicked back as she heard voices from the hall. She walked gracefully towards the sound and as she neared she caught sight of her mate and a Human woman with long, black hair and green eyes.  
  
The Demoness lurked next to the door and ears dropped on the two. She knew that Human woman as a servant around the Palace, but what was she doing talking secretly with the Lord? "M'lord, is this really a good idea? What about m'lady Naoma? Won't she care?" the Human whispered as her emerald eyes darted about nervously.  
  
"Naoma means nothing to me anymore. I love you, Shinju, and I won't let her stand in the way," replied the Great Lord. Shinju gasped and was suddenly silenced. Naoma stood stock still with a hand covering her mouth and tears streaming down her cheeks. She shook her head and emerged from the door and gazed at the Human and Lord embracing one another in a passionate kiss. Shinju suddenly pulled away as she saw the Demoness. The Lord gazed at Naoma and started, "I can explain..." "No, I need no explanation. It is all clear to me now, m'lord," Naoma said and walked away.  
  
"Mother?" said the small voice of Sesshoumaru as he emerged from the shadows. As Lady Naoma saw the boy, she stopped and knelt besides him and whispered, "My son, Sesshoumaru. I'm leaving and won't be coming back. Remember I love you, enjoy your new mother."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared off after his mother until he could no longer see her outline. The boy then faced Shinju and his father a few paces away, they were staring at him. His bottom lip quivered as his golden eyes brimmed with tears of hate and misery at losing his mother.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I forbid you to go after her," said the stern voice of the Great Demon Lord. Sesshoumaru growled and ran towards the exit of the huge Palace to find his mother. "SESSHOUMARU!" his father yelled, but the young Demon kept running.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru kept sprinting until his mother's scent became clearer. He finally came to a fork in the road. Naoma's scent was equally strong on either side; the young Dog Demon took the right side, but what he didn't know was that road would lead him to the lair of the mighty Dragon of the West.  
  
***  
  
Naoma stopped running when she reached her secret tree she used to come to when she was little; no tears left to cry. "I hope Sesshoumaru didn't follow me," Naoma whispered out loud. She lifted her nose to the air and sniffed about.  
  
The brisk scent of her young child filled her nose as did the scent of ash and death. "The Dragon of the West.Sesshoumaru must have followed me and went to the Dragon's lair!" Naoma said horrified at the thought losing her only son. She leapt into a tree and went to rescue her child.  
  
***  
  
Naomi arrived in the gory lair to find the Dragon holding Sesshoumaru up in one of its huge claws. Naomi quickly drew her sword and with one gracefully flick of her wrist, the Dragon's claw was gushing red blood on the cave floor.  
  
Little Sesshoumaru fell into his mother's arms and was put down to hide behind a big rock. The Dog Demoness stepped forward and made a leap for the Dragon's throat, but was caught off guard when it lifted its other claw and thrashed her in the stomach. Naomi staggered and leaned on the Lair's wall to support herself.  
  
Naomi turned to her son and whispered, "Run, Sesshoumaru, and don't look back. Go now and tell your father." Sesshoumaru nodded and reluctantly ran out of the cave. He faced the lair once more, disobeying his mother's order, and saw the Dragon take the last strike; his mother fell to the stone floor.  
  
A single tear ran down Sesshoumaru's cheek as he sprinted back to the Palace.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
The Great Lord sighed; sweat dripping down his face, though he felt a chill run down his spine as the wind jostled his long, silver hair about. He gazed up at the sky; the crescent moon shined a bluish color. The Lord looked back at the fire, but turned to Ryoko when he heard a sob.  
  
She had tears spilling down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. Sesshoumaru must have been so into telling his Flashback to the nine tailed Demoness that he hadn't heard her start to cry.  
  
Ryoko wiped at her eyes and muttered, "I'm so sorry. I never knew. There is one thing I don't understand though, why do you and InuYasha hate one another?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed heavily and began, "After my mother died, Shinju moved in with my father permanently. I had always hated the way she tried to comfort me, tried to be my mother, but a Human could never replace my mother. But the night after my mother was killed, my father slept with that Human wench in my mother's bedchambers; in her sheets where she had been just the night before. I loathed my father from that day on; and that was when I started despising Humans for screwing up my life. Then after I thought nothing worst could possibly happen, InuYasha was born and he would follow me everywhere and I hated him too. But one day my bastard father decided to take revenge and kill the Dragon that murdered my mother so long ago. He succeeded in killing the Beast, but died in the process. After that, Shinju fled from the castle thinking I would kill her and Inuyasha in my rage. I followed them and hid in the bushes. Another Demon killed Shinju after she had told that half breed to run away. I stepped in and slashed through her body in order to kill the Demon, but of course, with my luck, the stupid hanyou turned around just when I cut through his mother. He now thinks I killed his mother."  
  
Ryoko gasped and shuttered, perhaps her childhood wasn't as horrifying as Sesshoumaru's had been. 'No wonder he hides his emotions from everyone.' the nine tailed Demoness thought. She knew Sesshoumaru was done for the night, so she cuddled up in the shaded area with Rin next to her and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"InuYasha, hasn't eaten, moved, or said anything for the past three days! Is he still embarrassed from making a fool of himself in front of Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked Sango as they sat around a campfire talking. Sango rolled her eyes and said, "Kagome, InuYasha isn't embarrassed, he's depressed. I think he liked Ryoko and she basically turned him down." Kagome gasped as she glanced at InuYasha; he was sitting in a nearby tree, staring up at the sky with a distant look.  
  
"I wouldn't blame him, that Ryoko had an ass." Miroku said but was cut off when Sango hit him over the head with her boomerang. She glared at him and muttered, "You aren't helping, Houshi-sama." Miroku rubbed the back of his skull and sat down besides the Demon Exterminator. "InuYasha." Kagome mumbled and sighed heavily.  
  
The hanyou took a deep breath and stared at the blue sky and white clouds. 'I never should have done that. I made a complete and utter fool of myself.all for her. But I still have feelings for her. I should have told her. I wonder if she likes me at all. No, she's with Sesshoumaru.' InuYasha thought sighing, 'I hope I'll see her again someday.'  
  
*** 


End file.
